My Heart, My Soul, My Mind, and My Virginity
by xDestiel
Summary: Cloud gets caught masturbating :3 Mentions of Lemon. Rated T for the Bad Summaries and Suggestive Language. Cleon.


**Okay. o.o So I started thinking too hard while playing Sweet Tooth, and I don't know how . . . but I had a tiny plot bunny form in the back of my mind. **

**This one is Cleon. **

**xD Yes. My FIRST teenage Cleon fic.**

**Beware the random conversation at the beginning. :3 It means something.**

***-***

Cloud had his legs spread across his bed, with his covers pulled over him. "Oh- MOM! Could you knock, please?!" Cloud shouted as his mother walked into the room, followed by his younger brother, Roxas.

"I just wanted to know if you ate the cucumbers that I had in the fridge for my salad. Did you, Cloudy?"

"M-Mom . . . yeah, I _ate _them," He gulped, sitting up slowly.

Cloud's mom caught him wince as he sat forward, followed by a low grumble in the back of his throat. "Oh, really now, Cloud?! Shame on you. No talking on the phone for the rest of the day!" She shouted, storming out of the room with Roxas in tow.

Cloud winced as he looked out the window.

The phone rang a few minutes later, and Aerith picked up the phone hastily. "Hello, this is Aerith speaking."

"_Hello, Mrs. Strife, is Cloud there_?"

"Oh, Leon. I just grounded him."

"_Well that sucks. I was kinda hoping that he and I could hang out later. That's okay, Mrs. Strife. But may I ask what he did_?"

"He was doing what no _boy_ his age should be doing," She clarified. "Tell your dad hello for me, Leon. Bye-bye!"

Leon squawked as he slammed the phone down on the reciever. Aerith said that "no boy his age should be doing it." Whatever 'it' was. Leon thought long and hard for a while, then something clicked in his head.

Cloud was either smoking pot, and hanging off his bed naked; or . . . Cloud was masturbating.

Like, not just "Oh, I'm just rubbing myself off" kind but the, "I'm rubbing myself off while I'm shoving my fingers inside me" masturbation.

This thought made Leon blush.

He arose to his feet, too quickly; losing balance, using the desk for support. Leon flung himself on the banister, sliding down with ease. His dad was seated on the couch, watching the football game that was on TV. "Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Would you mind if I ran over to Cloud's for a while?" He asked.

"Not at all, son. Would you mind giving Aerith and Zach a little hello?"

Leon nodded and ran outside into the cold winter weather, not minding the only thing he had on was jeans and a T-Shirt. He arrived at Cloud's home a few seconds later. He knocked frivolously on the door, until Aerith pulled it open with a sly smile. "Leon, I told you that Cloud is grounded for the day."

"I really need to see him, Mrs. Strife. Is your brother home?" Leon asked.

"Sure, you can go on up . . . but next time make sure that you mind that Cloud is grounded. And Zach hasn't been home for a while now . . . Neither has Seifer."

Seifer Almasy, Cloud's other younger brother, mind Roxas. Roxas was around eleven and liked to hang out with Leon's younger brother, Sora. Seifer was thirteen, and Cloud was fifteen.

Leon himself was seventeen, and his brother Sora was around Cloud's age, but preferred hanging out with Roxas.

He ran up the stairs to Cloud's room, pushing the door open completely. "AH, MOM I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK!" Cloud yelled.

"Excuse me, son, but you shouldn't talk to your _mother _that way."

"Squally!" Cloud yelled. ". . . Er, would you turn around for a second?"

'Squally' turned around, waiting for Cloud to give him the okay-go. Cloud cleared his throat, before standing up. He tackled Leon to the ground in a glomp. "'Ello there, Squally," Cloud said, in a cute little English accent that he usually greeted Leon in.

Cloud pulled Leon to his feet, then pulled him to the bed. He pushed Squall down and lied down beside him, cuddling into his side. "My mom caught me," He admitted.

"Caught you doing what, Cloud?"

"She came in and asked if I had seen her cucumber . . . I of course had. I use the cucumbers to . . . ," He paused, blushing wildly.

"Funny, I thought you used your fingers," Leon chuckled.

"What? Squall!" He blushed brighter than his friend Axel's hair. "You've thought about me doing that?!"

"Only once," He admitted. "Well, okay . . . twice. But, it wasn't in a perversion kind of way."

"I'm so glad we're friends, Squall."

"I don't want to be your friend, Cloud."

Cloud was at a loss for words, and the only thing he muttered was a quiet 'Oh' as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry that you don't want to be my friend because I masturbate like that, I'm sorry, Leon, that I'm gay."

"No, that's not what I meant, Cloud! Please don't cry." Cloud _never _called Leon by that name, that Leon preferred to be called.

"It's not?" He sniffled, looking up at Leon.

"Of course not, Cloud. I-" He paused, before standing up quickly. "I'm in love with you, Cloudy-Cloudy-Cupcake. Oh, and I have something you can use instead of a cucumber."

Leon bent down, capturing Cloud's lips in his own.

"I want to give every part of myself to you. My heart, my soul, my mind, and my virginity," Cloud giggled.

"Oh, that was so corny. But . . . at least it's a fair trade."

"I love you, Squally."

"I love you too, Cloud."

They exchanged everything that night, and it was a vow that was never meant to be broken.

Not for Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart, it wasn't.

***-***

**Oh, haider. I didn't see you standing there :3 **

**XD So, what d'ya think? **

**I think it's quite crappy. But . . . I was inspired. :D**

**I love you guys! **

**My first Cleon!**

**Review? :D [Not that I'm begging you to.]**


End file.
